


The Great Christmas Movie Debate

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Criminal Minds Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: The team argues over what is the best Christmas film of all time.





	The Great Christmas Movie Debate

“You’re that guy aren’t you” said Garcia with a hint of disgust in her voice “You’re the guy who thinks  _Die Hard_  is a Christmas movie aren’t you?”

“Okay first, it is” said Luke, spinning round in his chair “Secondly you included movies on your list which aren’t even set at Christmas!”

“Ha! Hold your horses Newbie” said Garcia, as everyone else in the bullpen rolled their eyes “ _Wizard Of Oz_  is on every year at Christmas so it has seasonal associations and  the central message is about love and friends and family which is the epitome of Christmas!”

“We should have known this would be a loaded subject” said Emily, leaning on Spencer’s desk as the bickering continued.

There hadn’t been a case for a little while (even serial killers enjoy the holidays) and the paperwork was finally under control so with extra time the team had begun discussing plans for the holidays which had led to a discussion on the best Christmas movies. It turned out Garcia had a points system that led to a detailed top ten list.

“Well what would you put at the top Emily?” asked Garcia, exasperated.

“Not  _Die Hard_ , sorry Alvez. It would have to be  _The Snowman_ , it used to be shown constantly on TV when I was in London” she answered after a moment’s pause.

“But it’s so sad! Spencer how about you?” asked Garcia. Spencer had been trying to stay out of the debate as much as possible.

“ _Nightmare Before Christmas_ ”

“Isn’t it more of a Halloween movie?” said Luke.

“It’s the best of both worlds! I approve boy wonder” said Garcia “Rossi?”

“No question,  _It’s a Wonderful Life_ ” said Rossi immediately.

“I like  _Gremlins_!” said Matt “Me, Kristy, and the kids watch it every year after putting up the tree”

“Nice one” said Garcia, giving him a high-five.

“That’s not fair!” said Luke “ _Gremlins_  shouldn’t count as a Christmas movie if Die Hard doesn’t!”

“It revolves around a Christmas gift going rogue” Spencer pointed out.

“Plus there’s the thing with Phoebe Cates' character constantly mentioning how much she dislikes the holiday” added Garcia “And there’s kind of a moral about family...ish”

“It’s a stretch” scoffed Luke “Okay JJ, Tara, what about you guys?”

“Always  _The Wizard Of Oz_ ” smiled JJ “There’s no place like home”

Tara was silent for a moment, aware of all the eyes on her.

“I’m so, so sorry” she said slowly “I’m gonna have to say  _Die Hard_  as well”

Luke punched the air while Garcia groaned.

“Dr Lewis you disappoint me”

“Hey it’s a kickass movie” said Tara with a shrug.

“Yippee-kay-ay mother-”

“Okay Luke we get the point” said Emily “It’s nearly clocking off time. Why don’t you guys head home a little early?”

There were cheers all around as everyone scrambled to grab their stuff and head for the elevator.

“Hey” Luke appeared at Garcia’s elbow “How about you come round mine with a stack of those Christmas movies, I get out my  _Die Hard_  boxset and we continue this with some hot chocolate.”

Garcia swept her gaze up and down, enjoying Luke squirming  _just a tad_.

“You’re on newbie”

Luke face split into a wide grin and he offered her his arm which Garcia took after the briefest hesitation.

“I make the best hot chocolate” Luke promised her “Whipped cream, marshmallows - the works. I’ll even add a drop of something stronger if you like.”


End file.
